unique_wavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren
The Siren is a result of Project Concussion, where his parents were crossbred from Khyb aliens and humans, he became a high scale thief who was incorporated into Project Stand with his alien companion Spike, ultimately betraying the team when he ordered Spike to attack the Uniques after the Skirmish on the Battlefield. History Early Life A young soldier named Mary Anthonies was posted at Vineyard 8, a facility holding an extra-terrestrial Unbeknownst to Mary, she had somehow become pregnant during this period as the extra-terrestrial on the premises could reproduce by releasing a cloud of spores which had infected Mary. She gave birth to a boy, naming him Eric but due to the extra-terrestrial nature of the birth, he was abducted by Jack Stye, saying that his existence was a quarantine breach. Growing up in the sterile environment of Vineyard 8, Eric was isolated from the world so as to avoid being contaminated by disease. Having little interaction with anyone besides the basic lessons of any human child or occasional drawing of his blood for tests, Eric spent much time observing the scientists. Escaping When he was five years old, the Vineyard 8 facility was shut down, where all of the subjects and experiments were moved. It was at this time that mercenary Oscar Ludwig stole him from his cell and returned him to his mother, who then went on the run with him. When his mother died when he was eighteen years old, Eric became an expert pickpocket, until he was noticed by a group of professional criminals who took him in. Becoming Siren Offered a place on the Stand While in his cell, Eric is approached by Jack Stye, who offers him his old arsenal back after determining that none of the other candidates can control the technology to the degree that Eric has already demonstrated, on the condition of him becoming part of the Project Stand, which Eric accepts. Personality The crimes that Siren has committed have given him much experience; thus, he knows when to fight and when to run. Siren is also known to be quick-tempered. He will not hesitate in betraying other people to bring him an advantage. Powers *'Hybrid Physiology': Due to his heritage, he is part Khyb and part human, giving him superhuman abilities. **'Hypersonic Whistle': Being part Khyb, Siren can blow an ultrasonic whistle through the gills he possesses on his neck, which he uses in a form to a dog whistle to issue commands to animals, especially Spike. **'Enhanced Hearing': Being part Khyb, Siren can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and frequencies outside normal range of normal human ears. **'Enhanced Durability': Siren's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than a human's, above the highest level of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any human being. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects. Abilities *Expert Thief *Expert Hand to Hand Combatant Equiptment *Sonic Arsenal: Siren is equipped with weapons that he had stolen from Katherine McGregg. Triva *Zeck is Siren's favourite band, often seen wearing one of their bands T-Shirts. Category:Villains Category:Uniques